Dr. Sienna Brooks
Dr. Sienna Brooks, born Felicity S. Brooks, is the main antagonist of the Dan Brown novel Inferno and the film adaptation of the same name. She was the lover of madman geneticist Bertrand Zobrist and plans to carry out his work posthumously by releasing his Inferno virus upon humanity. She was portrayed by in the film during her first time portraying a villain. Biography Background Sienna Brooks was born into an American family in 1980. She became a child prodigy, polyglot, and musician all by the age of 7. With an IQ of 208, she was bullied by her peers and entered a state of depression. When she went to see a psychologist about it, he suggested that she focused on solving the problems of the world. When she went on a missionary trip to a Philippines shantytown, Sienna was almost raped by three men before being able to escape. This left a permanent impact on her, and she never spoke of it again when she returned to America. She took up acting and medical school to "become a different person". Meeting Zobrist Inferno Sienna is first introduced when she begins some medical work on Robert Langdon who was in a coma due to him having amnesia when he wakes up in her hospital room. When another agent for the Consortium named Vayentha comes in and supposedly killed Brooks' partner Dr. Marconi on her path to killing Langdon, Sienna fled the hospital with Langdon. She later discovers along with Langdon that he was the one who stole Dante Alighieri's Inferno mask which was once a belonging to a man named Bertrand Zobrist. Their quest takes them to a set of clues which brings them to Venice and then it was discovered that the last clue was in Istanbul which gave them evidence that a virus was to be unleashed upon the world. However, knowing that Zobrist had set the date to when the virus was to be released, it couldn't ever be stopped. Sienna betrays Langdon and tells him that she was his girlfriend at the time before his death. She also tells him about a letter that was sent to her about the Inferno portion of the plan. She said that if the WHO got a hold of the virus, that the organization would use the technology for weaponry. So she managed to apprehend it before anyone else could take it. Fate After this, Langdon manages to stop her by asking her to trust him and that she was the only one who could stop Inferno and that the world needed her. When she told everything she knew about Inferno to Dr. Elizabeth Sinskey, she was sure Sienna could be crucial to a meeting for a meeting in Geneva. Langdon and Sienna said goodbye afterwards. In the film version, Sienna is defeated as she managed to commit suicide to ensure that the virus would be released. Eventually Langdon managed to stop the virus leaving her and her friends' death in vain. Trivia *Sienna Brooks is the first female antagonist in the Inferno film series. *Despite her role as the main antagonist, Sienna is an anti-villain in the novel, as she only manipulated everyone, including Langdon, to get to the Inferno virus herself and destroy it. This is averted in the movie, as she is a full-blown villain bent on completing her late lover's legacy of unleashing the virus. Category:Female Category:Conspirators Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Social Darwinists Category:Suicidal Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil